


the royal aegis

by Anthissa



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa
Summary: Felix is plagued by the memories of a man, from a different place, a different time.Written for Dimilix Week - Day 2Chosen Prompt:Reincarnation AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633849
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	the royal aegis

_Gronder Field. In his mind, his vision, it burned. The stench of the corpses and the smoke suffocated him- he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe._

_Worse still, Dimitri was ahead, by himself. Punctured by multiple arrows his breathing heavy and laboured, looking up at Edelgard in defeat. She only frowned at him as she raised Aymr above her head- and Felix cried._

_“Dimitri- Dimitri- Dima!” Somebody was pulling him away, he didn’t know who, before he met the same fate._

_“He’s gone, Fe. He’s gone.”_

_Felix realised it then, he made a mistake. An awful, terrible mistake. And no amount of pleading or begging would ever redeem him. Felix had never been a very religious man, but the moment Dimitri died on the fields of Gronder, he prayed to the goddess to give him another chance. The goddess never answered._

_Dimitri died. Felix lives with the consequences._

  
  


Felix awoke in his bed with a start, breathing heavily. The same dream again. The dream of a man, with bright eyes and a warm smile bleeding out among the flames and the smoke of a burning field. Him, crying as the same man took his final breaths and died in his arms. Felix did not completely understand what these dreams meant or were they even dreams? They were so vivid- so clear that they felt more like a memory than a dream. Sometimes, the dreams were happier. Some dreams he was a child and he would spend so many hours playing in fields, with other people he did not recognise but still felt so strongly about. Though those were few and far between.

Many nights he would wake up sobbing into his pillow, others he would throw up and would be unable to get back to sleep. Him, crying over a man he didn’t even know. Probably wasn’t even real, it was pathetic. He neglected to tell anyone the dreams that would plague him, not his father or his brother or his friends knew the reason he struggled with sleeping. 

Tonight, he just stared blankly at the wall. His breaths heavy, as once again, a man who he didn’t know, but somehow still loved, died once again. 

The rest of the night was uneventful, as no more dreams came to haunt Felix that night. Although he still struggled to sleep and greeted the next morning’s sunrise with a grumble and a glare. 

Breakfast was mundane, as it always was; bland eggs and a sad cup of coffee as Felix focused on nothing but his dreams the night prior. 

One thing that always escaped him was the name of the man in his dreams. He could remember the sound of his voice, the touch of his hands, but never his name. Perhaps if he were a religious man, he would believe it to be some form of divine punishment, to dream of the same man night after night but never granted the gift of knowing his name. 

“You look like shit,” Glenn chided, approaching the table patting Felix on the back. “Have you even slept?” 

Felix scoffed, “I’ve slept enough.” 

Glenn shook his head, “You haven’t forgotten about that business meeting father wants both of us to attend with him?” 

“Don’t remind me.” Felix groaned. 

Although Felix did love his father, the man could be completely insufferable at times. Especially because he was eager for both him and Glenn to inherit the family business, just as he did. Inheriting the family business, unfortunately, includes attending meetings. 

_“It's a good experience!”_ He would always say. Bullshit.

Glenn chuckled, “Awh come on baby brother, aren’t you excited for it?”

Felix rolled his eyes, “Shut the fuck up Glenn.” 

“Well, it’s happening either way. No amount of whining or bitching can change it, Lixie.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Glenn just laughed and slapped his brother on the back causing him to choke on a mouthful of egg. 

* * *

The meeting room was stuffy, and there were far too many people in the room that it was almost suffocating. 

His mind had blanked every time his father introduced him to one of his business partners, only meeting them with a nod of his head and a withdrawn ‘hello'. Until his father spoke through Felix’s silence again, “Felix, Glenn, this is Lambert Egitte Bladiddyd.” 

Felix groaned internally and mentally prepared his most polite handshake and greeting- but his breath caught in his throat. There, standing beside his father’s new business partner, was the literal man of his dreams. His son, perhaps. He didn’t even realize he had been staring until his father coughed and cleared his throat, “Felix. Be polite.” 

Beside him, Glenn laughed, “You’ll have to excuse my brother, he’s a little air-headed. And _rude._ ” 

Felix reacted to neither of his father or brother’s words, instead still staring at the man’s son, unsure whether to laugh or cry. 

_Your name, your name. Tell me your name please. Let me remember this time._

“I’m sorry.” He said instead, “I … need some air.” 

Felix quickly retreated from the room, unaware of the many worried gazes following after him. He shakily fell against the wall, trying to steady his breathing.

“What the fuck was that Felix?” his brother asked him, having followed him out of the room. Both concern and anger in his voice, “are you sure you’re feeling alright.”

“Yeah.” Felix nodded, “I just felt dizzy. Too many people…”

“Quit the bullshit, Felix. Something is troubling you.” 

Felix looked at the floor, avoiding Glenn’s piercing gaze. 

“Um, excuse me?” asked another, familiar voice. After all, Felix heard it almost every night in his dreams. “Felix, right? Are you feeling alright? You left rather abruptly…” 

Everything was the same. The tone of the voice, the words that he used. 

Felix couldn’t even look at him as he felt his legs shake slightly, “yeah … yeah, I’m fine. Just lightheaded.”

The man nodded, and then smiled at Felix, “I never managed to introduce myself did I? My name is Dimitri, Dimitri Alexander Bladiddyd.”

The man, Dimitri held out his hand and Felix could only stare at it in shock, tentatively taking it in his own. Unlike the calluses of the hands in his dreams, this hand was soft and warm.

_Covered in blood, shaking, trembling. You did this, you left him._

“I…” Felix began to say, _don’t fuck it up, don’t fuck it up_. “It's good to finally be able to meet you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri smiled at him, and Felix felt his heart hammer in his chest, “It’s good to meet you too, Felix.” 

Felix felt his heart flutter in his chest, as he held on to Dimitri’s hand afraid of waking up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially planned this out to be a longer fic, but thought I would shorten it in order to have it completed in time for Dimilix Week. I am considering the possibility of extending this into a longer fic, if there was any interest in it.  
> Kudos and Comments are both very appreciated!


End file.
